


Hus and Shibe from the game Pom Gets Wifi having sexual intercourse

by TrennelTime



Category: Pom Gets Wi-Fi
Genre: M/M, bullshit, joke, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: joke





	Hus and Shibe from the game Pom Gets Wifi having sexual intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> boop

I need to tell him.

I need to tell him...that I love him.

Hus is my crush and I need to fuck him.

I am Shibe.

And I am introducing myself satirically like pretentious people who introduce stuff like this.

And I am going to fuck Hus.

I told him, and we agreed to fuck.

I sniffed his asshole, and he sniffed mine.

And we fucked.

We did so much knotting, that we should be mathematicians by now.

Because Knot Theory is a branch of mathematics.

Ooh, mathematics. I wonder if there's a lead on Riemann's hypothesis.

If it is proven, we could prove so many things.

Wait, is that up for one million dollars, or one billion dollars?

Either way, people would probably hate the person who disproves it. Or they would love the person who proves it.

Oh well.

Let's just have sex.

Oh wait we already did.

Oh well.

It was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> y


End file.
